Her Missing Other Half
by RobotsWithLove
Summary: Lucy wasn't always an only child. In fact she had a twin named Naruto. But what happens when he's kidnapped at the age of 4 and never seen again… until now. LucyxNatsu Naruto x(undecided)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucy wasn't always an only child. In fact she had a twin named Naruto. But what happens when he's kidnapped at the age of 4 and never seen again… until now.

**This is my first Fairy Tail x Naruto story and this chapter is somewhat of a prologue. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail's or Naruto's characters, just the plot. **

**XxXxXx**

_17 Years Ago July 1__st__ X767 _

"Jude, look how precious they are!" Layla exclaimed as two sets of beautiful eyes shined up towards her, she couldn't help but wear a massive grin as these were her new precious children.

"Lucy and Naruto Heartfilia, yes, it has a nice ring to it. I'm sure they will become great assets to the company." Jude added as he reached his arms out to hold his new son and shone a loving smile towards him. Naruto responded with a small giggle and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I have a feeling that everything's going to be just perfect from now on. How could it not with such adorable little twins." Layla added to the conversation.

"Hmm, I have a feeling you're right there love. I'll make it my personal goal to look out for all of us and will stop any harm towards you or towards our precious children." Jude told Layla and leaned over to kiss his wives forehead lovingly.

**XxXxXx**

_14 Years ago June 30__th__ X771_

"Naruto!" Lucy called out to Naruto from the dining room. Currently Layla, Jude and Lucy sat at the table waiting patiently for Naruto to join but he seemed to forget it was time for dinner as he didn't meet up at the table unlike the rest of the Heartfilia family.

At this age Lucy had grown long, beautiful blonde hair that shimmered in the light. She wore a little blue dress that her mother had picked out for her the other day and wore it as if it were her only piece of clothing.

"Mummy, where's Naru-Naru?" Lucy asked Layla with a cute tilt of her head and big brown eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not sure, why don't you go look for him, maybe he's playing hide-and-seek. You always seem to know all the places he goes." Layla responded to which Lucy beamed a bright smile in Layla's direction and hopped out of her chair running towards Naruto's room.

"By the way Lucy, don't call him Naru-Naru, you know how upset he gets when you call him that!" Layla added as an afterthought.

Lucy ignored this bit of information and used her small legs to run towards Naruto's bedroom. She opened the door with a loud _BANG! _and was surprised when she didn't see Naruto in the room at all. 'Huh? That's weird, maybe he is playing hide-and-seek.'

"Naruto!" Lucy called but was met with no reply.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" Lucy tried again but she still gained the same reply. Growing an evil smile Lucy decided to try a different approach.

"Hime Naru-Naru, Come out wherever you are!" Lucy yelled hopping for Naruto to scream back 'Don't call me Naru-Naru, and- HEY! I'm not a hime!" But nevertheless Lucy was once again met with a silent reply, and by now she grew a worried expression.

Lucy deciding it was about time she asked her parents for help, left the room and ran back to where her parents were currently have a friendly and simple conversation. She tugged on her mother's dress and Layla looked down to find two brown eyes peering into her own with tears threatening to fall.

"Lucy what's wrong? Where's Naruto?" Layla asked with worry evident in her voice.

"M-Mummy, I can't find Naru-Naru" Lucy spoke softly with sadness written all over her face. Layla gave a reassuring smile and cupped her cheek with her hand in an affectionate manner.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be here somewhere, we'll just ask the servants to help us." Layla reassured Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Layla and gave a quick nod with a small smile.

**XxXxXx**

After searching the mansion the Heartfilia family lived in. They found no evidence of Naruto and saw no signs of a kidnapping. They were confused and worried sick until two weeks passed and Lucy found something of importance.

Lucy woke up after crying herself to sleep the night before and slowly opened her swollen, red eyes. She got up from bed and noticed a note left on the floor, she picked it up and tried her best to read it but failed as the words were too difficult for her to understand, she put it in her pocket and dismissed the thought.

Lucy walked into the kitchen to where she met her mother eating breakfast with no life in her eyes. Her father, Jude, quickly became silent after discovering Naruto missing and became absorbed in work. It was obvious that no one was taking this disappearance lightly. Lucy walked up to her mum and tugged on her dress to gain her attention. It took a few tries but Layla looked at Lucy and Lucy quickly noticed her mother's tear stained cheeks.

"Mumma, is Naruto going to come home soon?" Lucy asked in a whisper. Layla looked a bit taken aback but quickly realized 'Of course she wouldn't understand, she's only 4 years old. I need to pull myself together and be there for my family.'

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll find him soon and before you know it we'll all be back together again." Layla told Lucy while pulling her into a hug.

After being comforted by Layla, Lucy walked to the table and attempted to jump up on the chair but while she was doing this the note fell out of her pocket and seemed to catch her mother's attention.

Layla picked up the note and unfolded it. She skimmed the letter at first but then her eyes widened and she re-read the letter until she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Lucy looked worried at her mother's sudden change in behaviour and asked the most obvious question.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Lucy slowly asked. Layla looked at Lucy and apologized for her behaviour.

"Lucy, where did you find this?" Layla asked loudly, which seemed to surprise Lucy as she began to stutter a reply.

"U-um, I-I fou-found it on t-the floor in my r-room."

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to talk to your father about something." Layla quickly explained before walking quickly towards her husband's office.

As Layla reached her destination she opened the door with a loud bang which caught her husband by surprise as he immediately looked at the distraction from his work and gave his wife a confused look.

"Jude, look what Lucy found!" Layla exclaimed as she banged the note to Jude's desk, right in front of his vision.

Jude's eyes widened as he looked at his wife for confirmation, she nodded and he glanced back at the letter. There read, 'WE HAVE YOUR SON JUDE AND LAYLA HEARTFILIA. WE DO NOT WISH FOR A RANSOM. WE ARE JUST TAKING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS AS YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THE PROMISE MADE YEARS AGO.'

Jude glanced at his wife and spoke with a hint of fear, "_They _have found him."

**XxXxXx**

_10 Years Ago July 7__th__ X777_

Today is a miserable day for the Heartfilia family. After all the heartbreak that has already made presence in this mansion caused by Naruto's disappearance, more heartbreak still lingers as the wife of the Heartfilia corporation lays in her deathbed, all life having left her eyes only moments before from an illness.

Lucy broke down in tears as all felt lost in her world, first her twin brother, now her loving mother. This world is a cruel one and shows no sympathy to one, Lucy Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia looked away from his newly deceased wife and left in silence, not making a single noise. Lucy started to sob more violently and cried out her mother's name. Suddenly Lucy's world felt like it was falling apart. She felt lost.

**XxXxXx**

_Present year X784 _

In a secluded forest that was uncharted by maps lay a tall blonde with spikey, unruly blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. He bared three scars on each cheek that resembled a fox and he was left in a clearing that appeared to be a training ground. He wore long black pants with black combat boots, and a long sleeve black shirt with orange rings around the cuffs. He also wore black fingerless gloves which held the symbol of . He stood up quickly and faced an old man with bandages wrapped around his face and arms revealing very little skin.

"You bastard! I've learnt everything you've taught me and exceled in every technique! When will you let me leave!?" The blonde yelled in frustration.

The old man simply stared at the blonde as If he were dirt and glared at him causing the blonde to visibly stiffen.

"You will leave when you are able to defeat me, but it's not like you have anyone to return to, I'm sure you're old family has forgotten you by now, you were only a mere child when you left, and now you've become a monster, a demon." The man spoke to the blonde in a disgusted tone.

The blonde flinched at the man's words and held a fighting stance.

"I will not let you keep me here anymore Danzo, this ends here!" The blonde shouted before he rushed into an attack.

**XxXxXx **

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update pretty soon, but reviews always help! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail's or Naruto's characters, just the plot.**

**XxXxXx**

Rain poured down uncontrollably. Shops were closed and people hid inside their houses, waiting for the sun to rise. In the middle of this town one was seen with his head held down and blood stained clothes. His clothes were torn and barely hanging on to his body, he had a noticeable limp and blood swirled at his feet only to be washed away by the rain. Blonde hair covered cerulean blue eyes, eyes that held secrets and pain.

Anyone who passed him by noticed his appearance but quickly averted their gaze. Why would they help him? He was a complete stranger. He was not their problem.

The blonde could sense their gazes and gritted his teeth. _'Of course they wouldn't help me, why would they?' _He let a sad laugh leave his lips.

Feeling his strength slowly fading he grabbed his right shoulder as if to gain his composure, but it was all in vain as his body began to fell heavy and he collapsed to his knees.

His vision turned blurry as he looked to ground. He noticed the rain drops falling from his bangs, counting each droplet fall as if in a trance. _'Of course I could never escape. Finally free from him… and left to die.' _

His mind began to feel hazy, all thoughts slowly turning to silence. He let his eyes roll to the back of his head, but not before he heard a small voice as if calling out to him. But who would call out for him?

"Are you okay!?"

**XxXxXx**

Pain

.

.

.

Excruciating Pain

.

.

.

Where am I?

Did I finally die?

But that doesn't explain why I feel pain.

Or maybe I've been sent to hell.

I don't understand…

**XxXxXx**

'_Hmm, He's still asleep. It's already been two days!'_

In a small, old room is as small bed where a young blonde rested with bandages covering most of his body. A blue haired girl looked anxious and worried. She gently placed her hand on top of the blonde's forehead to feel if he was still running a fever, thankfully it seemed it had gone.

"Levy!" All of a sudden a loud _bang _has heard and two males stood at the entrance of the door heaving and panting. One had orange spikey hair and wore a purple shirt with a brown coat and hat with black pant. The other had black hair with a simple white shirt with green checkered pants and a pair of distinctive belts crossing over his chest.

"What is it, Jet? Droy?" The girl named Levy replied.

The man named Jet answered. "Is he awake yet?"

Levy looked down at the ground with a sad expression. She slowly shook her head and looked back to face both Jet and Droy.

"No, not yet. I guess we're just lucky he's even still alive. He was basically dead when we found him on the street in that condition." Levy replied and then narrowed her eyes. "Why would someone do that?"

Droy noticed Levy's hurt filled eyes and decided to speak up. "So what do you think we should do? Do we take him to the guild?"

Levy looked a bit taken aback as she hadn't thought about that yet. She stayed silent for a while but reluctantly nodded. "I guess we should, hopefully Master knows what we should do."

Levy looked back over to the sleeping blonde and gripped her fist into a tight ball. _'No matter what someone's done. They should never have to face this kind of pain.'_

Levy stood up from her seat, finally deciding to prepare to go back to Magnolia. She took one glance back at the blonde but noticed some small movement.

"Huh? Did he just move?" Levy asked more to herself.

She noticed the blonde fingers start to twitch and his eyelids opened to reveal dull cerulean blue eyes.

**XxXxXx**

The blonde opened his eyes and he immediately felt pain shoot through all his joints. He gritted his teeth in pain and soon realized that there was a blue haired girl staring back at him.

Questions began filling up his mind as he started to wonder about his surroundings and why he was in a room with this girl.

"Who are you?" He asked in a weak attempt.

The blue haired girl looked shocked but quickly gained her composure.

"I-I'm Levy McGarden, f-from Fairy Tail" Levy replied quickly.

"Hmm, what's a Fairy Tail?" The blonde asked, genuinely confused.

"Um, it's my guild, I'm a mage" The blue haired girl replied.

"Oh, I see" The blonde sat up in the bed and quickly stood up. Levy looked shocked and panicked and started to shake her hands in front of her face.

"You can't just get up, you almost died! You're still healing" levy exclaimed.

The blonde looked at her before looking down at his body to see bandages wrapped around all his wounds he had received from his previous fight. Realization struck his face and he lifted his arm to the back of his head.

"Oh yea!"

Levy looked at the blonde in disbelief. But she quickly shook her head and stared back at the blonde.

"Um, excuse me, but what is your name?" Levy asked with curiosity in her voice. The blonde visibly stiffened and he looked away from the blue haired girl.

"I don't have a name." The blonde replied.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean you don't have a name?" Jet suddenly asked which seemed to surprise the blonde as he didn't realize he was there.

"HUH!? When did you get here!?" The blonde yelled in disbelief.

"I was here the entire time, but answer my question." Jet replied with a serious voice.

The blonde looked back at the newly discovered man and gave a deep sigh.

"I-I don't have a name, because I don't remember it."

"Do you mean like amnesia?"

"No, more like, I used to have a name. But no one has ever used my name in thirteen years, so I've forgotten what it is."

"Thirteen years!?" Levy yelled.

"Yea, that's what I said." The blonde replied with a bored tone.

"But why for so long?" Droy decided to cut in. The blonde stared at the occupants of the room.

"Personal reasons. Now, I thank you for taking care of me while I was passed out. But I have to leave now." The blonde replied.

"Leave? To go where, you're still injured! Please let us help you" Levy asked in desperation.

The blonde looked shocked at Levy and held his gaze with hers. Never before had someone actually cared about his wellbeing. He looked back at the two men in the room and noticed that they were giving him a kind smile. He looked back at Levy to see she was smiling as well. He looked between the three of them and held a shocked face. How long had it been since someone had given him a smile, and not a sadistic smile, but a truly happy smile.

His face became once again emotionless as he tried to comprehend what this meant.

"I'm sorry. But I have some unfinished business I need to deal with. I need to find… them." The blonde replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Levy, Jet and Droy nodded in understanding, he had other business to deal with. The blonde quickly looked to the two men and asked a question that had been bothering him.

"So what are your names?" The blonde asked. The two looked a bit taken aback but then grew massive grins.

"I'm Jet" said Jet pointing to himself.

"And I'm Droy" Droy added.

"And our team's called Shadow Gear" They both finished off together.

The blonde grew a small smirk and looked at them all once again.

"Shadow Gear, huh, I hope I get to meet you again." The blonde said before he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"He can use magic!" Jet spoke surprised.

**XxXxXx**

**I'm so sorry this chapter was short! I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated, so tell me what you think :)**

**(And hopefully there are no spelling mistakes, I tried to get rid of them all)**

**PS: Tell me who you think Naruto should be paired with!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the response of this story. I appreciate every Review/Follow/Favourite. *Gives cookie to everyone***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail's or Naruto's characters, just the plot.**

**XxXxXx**

'So I wonder where to find them, where do I start?' The blonde thought as he walked away from the inn that he was currently resting in thanks to Levy, Jet and Droy. 'Hm, they seemed to be good people.'

He walked down the street and started to look at his surroundings. He realized that this was the same place he was walking through a couple of days ago when everyone ignored him. He gripped his hands into a ball and gritted his teeth. 'Fucking selfish jerks.'

He found many stores that had bits of everything and so he decided to look for new clothes and weapons since his clothes were barely still intact and he had either lost or broken all his weapons from his previous fight with Danzo. He immediately felt irritated with just remembering his face.

His cerulean eyes landed on a couple of stores that seemed to have exactly what he was looking for. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bag filled with that he had stolen from the 'jobs' he was sent to do. He didn't keep much of his earnings but from what Danzo didn't take off him was enough to buy food and water to last for at least until a couple of days until he had a new job. He discovered that he'd probably have enough money for what he was looking for, but then he'd be broke.

He walked into the first store and the manger quickly noticed him and shot him a distasteful glare as he looked at the blonde's attire. The chubby and short old man walked up to the blonde and inspected him up close.

"You do intend to pay for the merchandise don't you?" The chubby man quickly spoke.

The blonde looked a bit taken aback but realized that he probably did look suspicious as he had ripped clothes and bandages on most parts of his body. He gained his composure and held up a small bag of Jewels.

"Of course, old man." The blonde quickly remarked. The chubby man gave a quick 'hmpf' and motioned for the blonde to follow him to a row of clothes that were in his size.

"Here just pick whatever and then pay for it when you're done." The chubby man told the blonde before he walked away to the other side of the room where a desk was placed.

The blonde looked through the stack of clothes and picked up a pair of black pants that looked much like his old ones but found a new shirt that had short sleeves and it fitted nicely against his toned muscles. He gave a foxy grin when he noticed an orange vest and quickly added that to his pile. He walked over to the chubby man and placed a pile of Jewels in front of him and left the store without a word.

He walked over to the next store and found that it was a weapons store that sold about every weapon you could think of.

He walked quietly into the store to see a young woman standing close to the entrance and she shone a blinding smile in his direction.

"Hi there welcome to the store. Are you looking for any weapon in particular?" She asked politely.

"Yea, I was just looking for some shuriken and kunai." The blonde replied with a grin. 'Finally, someone who isn't an asshole in this town.' The blonde thought.

"That's an odd request. But we do have some at the back; wait here while I go fetch some." The lady spoke before she disappeared behind a door.

The blond took a quick glance around the shop and found that this place had about every weapon you could think of. He picked up some swords and examined their value, he discovered that they weren't half bad and quickly took a stance with a black and blue sword that was unsheathed.

"You like that one?" A voice spoke behind the blonde. He quickly turned around and noticed the lady he was speaking to before, but was holding a box filled with what he was looking for.

"I was trained to use all sorts of weapons, but these were never really my style." The blonde told the lady as he laid the sword back down on the table. The lady gave a quick nod and motioned to the box in her arms.

"Here, they're a bit old, considering no one buys them anymore. But they should work as good as new there's been no damaged conflicted to them." She told the blonde before resting the box on a nearby table and motioned for the blonde to come over.

The blonde picked up a couple of kunai and shuriken and inspected the weapons with precise detail.

"They'll do. I'll need about 20 of each." The blonde told the lady.

"20!?" She gasped as she wondered if she even had that many.

"Yea, so how much will that cost?" The blonde asked, ignoring the lady's former outburst.

"Um, I guess that would be-"

"Is this enough?" The blonde questioned as he showed the lady his pile of Jewels. She looked at the money and counted what she was given. She looked back at the blonde and gave a deep sigh.

"Yea, I guess it'll be enough if I give you a discount." The lady took a quick glance at the blonde and shook her head slightly. "Fine, I guess it's enough. You look like you really want these weapons. So make sure you put them to good use."

"Thank you, I'll make sure I will." The blonde spoke with a foxy grin. The lady gained a faint blush but quickly hid it.

He quickly passed the money over to the store attendant and gathered his newly bought weapons.

"Well come back again when you want some more weapons." The lady told the blonde as she waved to his retreating back.

"Yea sure." The blonde replied.

He attached his weapons to the inside of his clothes as he started to place them in well hidden places. He reached the door but not before he noticed a beautiful woman walk past with bright red hair, almost like scarlet. She gave a quick glance to the blonde but simply passed by him without a second thought.

The blonde heard the lady at the end of the shop call out. "Oh Erza, back again so soon?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any new body armour in store-" The newly discovered Erza replied.

The blonde left the shop quickly forgetting the beautiful woman he had just seen and looked around his surroundings once again. 'Now that I've got no money, where do I head off to now?' The blonde thought before he looked to the sky. The weather has perfect as the sun was shining brightly and no clouds were in sight. 'Ha, it's completely different to what it was a couple of days ago. It kind of reminds me of that time where I still had them… my family.'

**XxXxXx**

_Flashback_

Two young blondes were seen walking around a big mansion together. One had short blonde hair with blue eyes. The other had long blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, when do you think Mummy's coming home." The little boy asked his sister.

"She said she just went shopping and is going to bring me back a dress!" The little girl spoke back with enthusiasm to her brother.

"That's not fair I want something to!" The short haired blonde whined to his sister.

"Stop being so annoying" The sister replied while she stuck her tongue out to her brother.

The brother started to chase his sister around the house until he noticed something sparkle and it caught his eye. He looked out from the massive window from across the hallway to see something shine behind a bush in the front yard.

"Hey! What's that over there?" The brother asked his sister.

The sister slowly walked over to the window and noticed the shine that was coming from the front yard. A smile graced her face and excitement was evident.

"It's so pretty, c'mon Hime let's go find out what it is!" The brown eyed girl yelled to her brother.

"Don't call me a Hime!" The boy yelled back as he got dragged to the front of the house with his sister's hand around his. She had a cheerful laughter and wore a massive grin. The brother accompanied this with a fox-like grin.

They were about to reach the front door when suddenly they were stopped from moving as someone appeared in their line of vision. They both looked up simultaneously to see a very familiar figure halting their movement.

"What are you two doing there?" She spoke down to her favourite little blondes.

"MUM! We're going exploring!" The little blondes both spoke simultaneously.

"Why don't you leave that for tomorrow? It's getting dark now and you might catch a cold." Their mother spoke with obvious concern.

"B-But, we wanted to-" The brother began but was cut off when his sister interrupted him.

"That's fine Mummy, we'll go tomorrow and you can come as well." The sister told her mum as she lifted her arms up as if to say 'pick me up!'

The mother picked up her daughter and left to walk towards the living but not before the maids and servants had interrupted and took her coat and bag to be taken towards the closet.

The brother quickly looked back towards the door and started to think of all the possibilities the shiny object was in the front yard.

**XxXxXx**

_Present time_

'If only we had realized sooner that there was someone spying on us I wouldn't have been kidnapped by that fucking bastard!' The blonde thought as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

He heard lots of gasps and noticed people staring so he looked at the wall to where his fist was and noticed a massive hole to where the wall originally was. He sweat dropped and decided the best course of action to take was… to run.

He ran from the crowd, deciding it was best to not draw to much attention to himself. He ended up on the outskirts of town and decided that he should try his luck with the next town. 'Or maybe I should ask them for help after all?'

"What was that guild where that team went to? It was… Fairy-something. Fairy… Fairy… Fairy Tail? Yea, I think that was it. Maybe they could help me."

**XxXxXx**

_2 Weeks Later_

"Where am I!?" The blonde yelled. As he currently stood in the middle of a forest.

"You know, you have a horrible sense of direction…" A small red fox spoke as he rested atop of the blonde's head.

"Shut up! It's not like you're doing anything to help." The blonde remarked.

"I shouldn't have to, and you where the one who said he was completely capable of finding this 'Fairy Tail'." The fox spoke back.

"That was before we ran into those bandits, if it wasn't for them we would have arrived there by now."

"Bullshit."

"What did you say!?" The blonde yelled as the fox jumped from his head and they both started to stare each other down and give off a dark aura.

"I should have never saved you back then." The blonde spoke, deciding to break the silence.

"Hmpf, I was perfectly capable of dealing with that myself." The fox spoke back.

"Suuurrreee you were… " The blonde spoke with obvious sarcasm. He was about to resume arguing before he heard some noises coming from behind the two.

"Quick human, hide behind those bushes." The fox quickly told the blonde.

"Why do you keep calling me human?" The blonde asked.

"Because you don't have a name, now hide!" The fox started to bite the blonde's leg as he dragged him into the bushes.

The waited silently as they watched a group of 4 walk beside the bush, apparently having just not been caught. The blonde stared at the group as he noticed that two of them were fighting, one had pink hair, the other had black hair. Two ladies were seen walking behind them one had blonde hair but she was looking the other way so he couldn't see her face, the other had long red hair, almost like scarlet… wait, scarlet?

"Erza!?" The blonde asked.

The group stopped in confusion looking around for the unknown voice. Having realized his error the blonde quickly covered his mouth and the fox beside him sighed.

"You stupid human…" The fox spoke before the pink haired man jumped towards the blonde in no time at all and appeared right in front of the blonde.

"The fuc-" The blonde began before a fist was sent in his direction and he quickly caught it before it made contact with his face.

"Natsu!?" The other 3 members of the group called out.

"Oh, I thought I could smell something weird. You must be pretty strong if you can block my punch." Natsu spoke to the blonde.

"Hmpf, of course I'm strong Pinky." The blonde said.

"Pinky?"

"Oh, it's you." Erza said as she saw the blonde.

"You know who this guy is Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm, not really. I just saw him a couple of weeks ago at this weapons store, the lady working there seemed quite fond of him." Erza told everyone.

The blonde gave Erza a deadpanned look but when he looked back at Natsu he punched the pink haired man right in the stomach and sent him flying until he hit a tree and stoped.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu yelled as he stood up slowly while holding his stomach.

"I don't know, for some reason I just really wanted to punch you." The blonde said in a bored tone.

Laughter was heard as the black haired man was looking at Natsu obviously content at the sight of seeing him being sent flying from a single punch.

"Hahhah… I… hahah… like this guy." The black haired man spoke as he tried to stop his laughter. He walked slowly up to the blonde and held his hand in front of him.

"The name's Gray, who're you?" Gray asked the blonde.

The blonde looked at Gray's hand with caution but reluctantly shook his hand.

"Uh, my name's…" The blonde started to think before the fox jumped on to his head.

"Human, I believe these are the people we are looking for." The fox told the blonde.

"Hm, you mean they're…"

"Yes, they have the mark of Fairy Tail." The fox finished.

The blonde glanced at the current 4 people standing in front of him. He noticed the Fairy Tail mark on each person and then he noticed the blonde. He stared at her face and his eyes widened a fraction. 'Who is she… she looks like!-'

Natsu noticed the blonde staring at his partner so he ran over to the blonde and grabbed his shirt.

"Why do you keep looking at Lucy!?" Natsu yelled to the blonde.

"L..u…cy…" The blonde repeated her name as he continued to stare in her direction. "She looks like…" 'Mum!? But she can't be, she looks younger than how I remember her.'

"How do you know Lucy!?" Natsu continued to question the blonde.

All of a sudden Lucy seemed to have realized something as she walked closer to where the other blonde and dragon slayer stood. Lucy lifted her hand to touch the blonde's scarred cheeks and whispered.

"Naruto…?"

The forest grew silent and the blonde stared at Lucy in shock. 'Is that my name?' He looked into her deep brown eyes and only one word entered his mind.

"Yes."

**XxXxXx**

**Please tell me if this chapter was good. I kind of sped up the story and next chapter we'll find out how Naruto gained his feline companion, and how will Lucy cope with finding her lost brother, and what if he's not the same as she remembers!? (I mean he did spend most of his life with Danzo! You've got to expect something :P)**

**Also Naruto will either end up with Erza or Levy. It's really hard to decide so give me awesome reasons to who you want Naruto to end up with and why. PS: This is not going to be a harem. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with another update, hopefully this clears up a few thing, and hopefully it's not that confusing.**

**XxXxXx **

"Naruto? It is you right! Na-" Lucy began to speak to the blonde but was cut off when Natsu started to question her.

"Lucy? Who is this guy? Do you know him?" Natsu asked with confusion written on his face.

"Yea… He's…"

_SLAP!_

Lucy looked at Naruto and her eyes widened a faction. Naruto just slapped her hand away from his face and gave her a menacing glance.

"Who are you!?" Naruto spoke up to her.

"You don't remember me?" Lucy asked. A little disheartened and her eyes glanced to the ground.

"If I did I wouldn't have to ask" Naruto said.

Lucy gave an awkward glance in Naruto's direction. She held her hands together and she began to doubt that he was her lost brother.

"Um… well… see…" Lucy tried to speak up, but she found herself lost in her own thoughts.

Naruto gave a bored glance at Lucy and grabbed Natsu's wrist to let him release his hold on his shirt. Natsu felt his bones about to crush in his wrist and let go of the blonde's shirt immediately. Naruto gave no second thought to this and gave Natsu a 'piss off' look.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

Naruto felt a vein popping in his head as he looked at pink haired man. '_This guy is beginning to piss me off; maybe I should teach him a lesson.'_

Lucy looked up at the two in front of her and began to panic. '_I can't let these two fight, they'll hurt each other!'_ Erza began to understand the situation that was about to unfold and quickly stepped in to stop the fight. She grabbed Natsu's shirt and pulled him away from Naruto which ended up with Natsu being thrown to the ground.

"Human…"

Naruto looked away from the group of Fairy Tail mages as he looked down beside him to find his canine companion.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with irritation.

"Do not harm these people if you wish to seek their help." The fox spoke with annoyance.

"Tch, like I care about what happens to them." Naruto responded to the fox.

"Human. If you anger these people they will not help us."

The two stopped arguing when a blonde haired girl decided to interrupt.

"Um, were you perhaps looking for Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, clearly still cautious and curious of Naruto.

Naruto looked away from Lucy as her appearance started to annoy her. '_Why does she look so much like _her, _could it possibly be that she…'_

"Yes, we are human." Responded the fox. All the Fairy Tail mages sweat dropped at being called 'human' and Happy decided to make his entrance.

"Hey, what are you?" Happy said as he walked up to the fox. "I've never met a talking fox before. Are you like me?"

The fox looked at the blue cat with disinterest. "I have no idea what 'like me' means. But likewise I have never met a talking blue… cat."

"Hm, do you want some fish?"

"No."

"…okay" Happy replied as he used his wings to fly over to Natsu.

"Hey fox, can you fly to?" Naruto asked the fox beside him.

"No, and my name is Kurama, not fox."

"… You have a name?" Naruto asked. "Who named you? Surely it wasn't those people back then?"

"You ask such pointless questions." The fox replied.

**XxXxXx**

_Flashback_

"What was that guild where that team went to? It was… Fairy-something. Fairy… Fairy… Fairy Tail? Yea, I think that was it. Maybe they could help me."

Naruto walked down the road that was supposedly meant to show him how to reach the next town. '_Next person I meet, I should ask them how to get to Fairy Tail, then I guess I'll ask the guild Master if her knows anything about _them_.'_

It had been about two hours since Naruto walked down this road, and it didn't look like he was getting any closer to civilisation. '_Hm, guess I'll just have to try _that _then.'_

Naruto ceased his walking and closed his eyes. This was one of the many things he was taught when he was working for Danzo. He learnt many hand-to-hand combat skills but that was nothing compared to the magic he had learnt. At first they had called him 'weak' when he began to learn how to use magic. But after some experiments on the behalf of Danzo, he had gained more than enough power. However, because of these experiments he had gained more than dozens of scars trailing his body and major side effects, but he didn't care about those. As long as he was strong enough to kill his opponents, then anything else was worthless to worry about.

Naruto opened his eyes as they revealed bright red irises that seemed to change Naruto's whole aura. The air pressure around Naruto grew thicker and denser, anyone nearby would've instantly felt the killer intent radiating off of Naruto's body.

Naruto's senses had become stronger and he heard movement to his right, about 3km away. He heard the faint yells of terrified men and the noises of which sounded to belong to a beast. A smirk blazed over Naruto's lips. _'Interesting.'_

Naruto let himself be engulfed in a whirl of wind and appeared instantly next to the source of noise, currently hiding himself in the shadows. He found himself looking upon dozens of men screaming in pain and horror, as many were found dead or about to be while the other men that were still alive seemed to be attacking a massive beast. The beast appeared to be a fox bearing nine great tails.

"Humans! Why have you come and disrupted my home!" The beast yelled towards the attacking men. "Leave now, and I'll spare those which have not yet left the living world!"

The group of men looked towards each other, silently contemplating the options they have received until one 'brave' man stepped in front of the rest of the group. "D-Don't toy with us b-beast. Your p-presence here has disrupted our p-peaceful l-lives." The man shouted while he aimed a weapon towards the beast.

A ferocious growl left the beast's mouth as he looked towards the group of men. "My presence has disrupted_ your_ peace! _You_ pitiful humans were the ones who attacked _me_! I gave you you're chance!"

The fox looked down with hatred in his eyes. He was about to attack when he felt a terrifying presence, one that was nearly on par to his own. With this moment of hesitation the men attacked the beast, and the fox let out a noise of pain.

Naruto chuckled at the sight. A beast taking so much damage from such simple humans. The sight was laughable.

"Hey he's nearly down!"

"The beast isn't that strong."

"He's so weak."

"Let's finally kill him."

"It's done for!" All the surviving men started to celebrate the achievements they have made up until now.

Naruto continued to watch from the sidelines and finally felt bored.

"Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked the fox as he appeared next to him.

"Hey who's that? He wasn't there before." One of the men started to speak up.

The fox gave him a quick glance, but ignored him.

"Eh, not the talkative kind? Well I guess it would be useless considering you're just going to get killed any moment now unless you fight back." Naruto stated.

"Quiet human. You're just like the rest of them." The fox spoke before turning his head away from the blonde.

"Hmm, it's no fun when someone as strong as you gets killed… Do you need some help? All you have to do is ask." The blonde said as he leaned against a tree and folded his arms.

"I'll never seek help from a human like you." The fox said to Naruto.

"Aww, don't you like me?" The blonde said as he started to taunt the fox and gave a fake pout.

A roar escaped the fox's mouth from another wound taken but was found unable to move from some sort of trap the humans made.

"This is boring. Guess I'll just take out these guys anyway." Naruto spoke with a bored tone as his eyes once again turned red.

The fox's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. '_This human is different.' _The fox quickly thought as the men began to feel effects from Naruto's aura. Naruto eyes hardened as he looked at the weakened men.

"Pathetic bastards." Naruto mumbled."

Without a second thought Naruto held up his hands in front of the group of men and Naruto uttered a simple "leave" and a gust of wind escaped Naruto's palms and hit the men directly and they were sent flying backwards. Some men groaned and held their wounds while they looked back at Naruto, they seemed to shiver in fear as Naruto beared a frightful appearance. Some men screamed while others cowered in fear. Naruto saw nothing but worthless men and stomped on ones throat until he stopped breathing. The others took the hint and fled instantly.

Naruto's eyes turned to their normal shade as he looked over to the wounded beast.

"Yo fox, they're gone now." Naruto yelled over to the fox. The blonde started to stretch his arms and he scratched his hair. "You gonna be okay by yourself?" Naruto asked as he looked into the fox's eyes. The fox peered back before he felt himself let go of a sigh. The fox started to wrap himself with his tails as a gentle red light was shown. The fox began to shrink and Naruto took interest in the sight. The fox revealed himself as a normal sized fox with one tail.

"You stupid human." The fox said to the blonde.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I could've taken those humans." The fox told the blonde.

"Why the fuck do I even bother?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "How are you going to treat those wounds fur ball?" Naruto asked as he saw the fox starting to lick his wounds.

"They'll heal." The fox responded.

"Whatever, guess I'll be leaving now." Naruto spoke as he began to walk away.

Naruto looked behind him and found the fox slowly walking behind him.

"You following me now?" The blonde asked. The fox remained silent as he quickened his pace to walk beside Naruto.

"Do what you want." Replied the blonde as he silently gained a small grin.

**XxXxXx**

_Present_

"Kurama… I guess the name does suit you." The blonde said to the fox as he looked towards the mages.

"Where can I find Magnolia?" The blonde asked. Lucy looked towards Naruto and gave a small laugh. Naruto felt irritated and gave her a dark glare.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"This is Magnolia." Lucy replied with a smile. "Just walk in that direction and you'll immediately see the town." Lucy said as she pointed in the direction to where they had just come from before walking into Naruto.

Naruto gave a defeated sigh and was about to walk away before Lucy stopped him.

"Um… I know I asked before but you are Naruto right?" Lucy asked quietly.

Naruto looked at her and sighed once again. "Who knows?" He responded.

"Hey!" This time Natsu spoke up again. "This is really confusing, Luce, who's this Naruto guy?" Natsu asked while Erza and Gray nodded in agreement.

Lucy looked up with sad eyes and it surprised the Fairy Tail mages for a moment, never had they seen such a look from their normal bubbly and happy friend.

"He… was my…" Lucy began before Naruto interrupted.

"We have no relation..." Naruto spoke with no emotion before he added. "…We never will."

Naruto headed of towards the direction Lucy pointed in and Kurama gave a knowing glance towards Lucy before heading off to follow behind Naruto.

Naruto and Kurama walked some distance between them and the Fairy Tail mages.

"Human, are you named Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Dunno." The blonde replied with no emotion.

"How about that Lucy girl, do you know her?"

"Dunno." The blonde replied with the same amount of interest.

A 'Grrr-ing' noise left the fox's mouth and Naruto turned to stare at Kurama.

"What is it now?" The blonde asked.

"You pathetic human, you're starting to piss me off with these half answers your giving me, do you know her or not!?" Kurama yelled at the blonde.

The blonde ignored the fox's outburst and avoided to look in the fox's eyes.

"I can't get close to her…" The blonde spoke with a hint of sadness.

"And why would that be?" Kurama asked.

"Because then…"

"Hehee, I finally found you!" An ominous voice spoke up to the blonde. "Danzo-sama will be so happy to see you again."

Naruto turned towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened in shock. "Y-You mean that bastard isn't dead!"

"Hehee, nothing kills him." The man spoke as a massive grin appeared on his face. "Especially not his own creation."

**XxXxXx**

**And that's that for this chapter. Tell me if you liked this chapter, I just make up this story as I write it. So even I have no idea what's going to happen next…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback and the reviews/favs/follows :D **

**First things first, the pairing is going to be Naruto/Levy. For the simple reason that there aren't many stories of this pairing and it'd be interesting to write and Levy would be so cute with Naruto :3. (So I'm sorry to all those people who wanted Erza or another character.) I'm not going to change my mind with that. But I could write another story with a pairing you want, (If you really want it, because there were some interesting ones people recommended.)**

**Secondly, I just can't get over about how many people like this story, I love you all so much! The reason why I write these stories are for people like you! :)**

**Thirdly, I shall answer some questions and clear some stuff up. (At the end of the chapter)**

**XxXxXx**

"So what do you want then?" The blonde asked as he sneered at one of Danzo's men.

"Ooou, don't play games with me you little brat. You know why I'm here, Danzo wants to see you, and you know he always gets what he wants. Hehee." The man replied as he slowly approached the blonde.

"Ha, and what? Do you think I'm just going to go along with you without a fight?" Naruto questioned as he readied himself for an upcoming battle.

"Of course not." The man replied as lightning began to cover his body in flashes. "That'd be too easy, and a bit disappointing. Hehee."

"Hmm, you're an interesting one. What's your name? I'd like to know the name of the guy I'm about to kill." Naruto asked as he sent a glare in the man's direction.

A grin appeared on the man's face as he too sent a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Well that seems a bit redundant. Like you, I have no name." The man replied without a flicker of emotion shown. 'Hehee. Danzo just said I can't kill him, but other than that I can do whatever I want. This is going to be _fun_.'

In a flash he stood behind Naruto and punched the blonde in his back releasing some magic into the attack.

"**Lightning Fist!" **He yelled as a piercing scream was followed by the attack, the man watched the blonde with disappointment as what appeared to be Naruto, disappeared with a 'poof'.

"**Wind Blade!" ** A voice shouted behind the man as several blades of wind pierced the man's body effectively.

"Still using those clones of yours I see." The man spoke as he gained his composure from the previous attack.

"All is fair in a fight." Naruto said as he gave a foxy grin. 'But how'd he know I used clones?' Naruto asked himself. He quickly glared at the man and engulfed himself in wind. He made a sign with his two index and middle fingers that made an 'X', pressurized wind shot towards the man **"Emera Baram!" **Naruto yelled as he fired the attack.

The man dodged this attack and headed straight towards the blonde with lightning speed. **"Lightning Body!" **He yelled as he kicked Naruto in the gut. The blonde bit his lip to stop a scream and he countered the attack by punching the man in his jaw, sending him backwards.

"This is getting interesting." The man spoke as he slowly licked his lips in a taunting manner.

"Heh, this fight is just starting." Naruto said as he wore a massive smile. He closed his eyes for a mere second, and when he opened them his eyes were a flaming red. His aura changed dramatically and he seemed almost, demoinc.

The man watched the change in the blonde and his smile wavered for a second. 'Is this what Danzo-sama was talking about?'

Naruto took the man's change in attitude as a chance to attack. **"Storm Bringer" **He lifted his hand in front of the man and suddenly a tornado was released, it lifted the man into a cage of wind which effectively caused some damage.

The man fell back to the ground and coughed up blood. 'This is too easy!' Naruto thought as he watched the man slowly stand up.

He glared at Naruto and a small sphere of lightning covered his fists **"Thunder B-"**. But before he could finish his sentence Naruto had appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck. His nails pierced the skin and blood dripped down his arm.

"You're in my way." Naruto spoke calmly, almost as if he didn't realise the situation he was currently in.

The man first felt enraged, but then a new sensation overtook him. Fear. He suddenly noticed how vulnerable he was at the moment and started to claw at the grip on his neck.

A sinister look was found upon Naruto's face and he looked inhuman. The man let out a soft "B-Bea-ast" and the blonde's eyes flinched slightly upon hearing the word. He quickly dismissed it though and held his other hand over the man's heart.

The look the man gave Naruto was priceless as he knew what was coming next. His eyes widened and he looked terrified. "T-There will be mor-re of us, you can't e-escape h-him." Naruto laughed softly and his index finger rested on the man's chest. A short scream was heard, but was then followed by silence. Naruto dropped the body and it landed with a solid '_thud'._

Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Kurama sitting down behind him with a calculating glare.

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to a tree, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they became the same cerulean blue.

"I knew you weren't an ordinary human." The fox began as he approached the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto responded with a harsh voice.

"Well it's obvious, no other human has the power you seem to possess, which is rather intriguing." The fox noted to himself.

"Intriguing? There's nothing special about this magic. It's just like every other magic in this world." Naruto spoke as if it were a fact.

The fox sighed; he lifted his gaze to the blonde's eyes and wondered if it was something to do with why his eyes changing colours. He decided to change the conversation to something more relevant.

"Is he dead?" Kurama asked with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto looked over to the fallen body and sighed. "I suppose he is, shame to, he might have had some information on Danzo."

Kurama's ears perked up from the mention of Danzo. "By the way, Naruto." The blonde flinched by being called 'Naruto'. 'Hm, guess he's still hesitant about his name.' The fox thought. "Who is this Danzo guy that keeps being mentioned?"

Naruto involuntarily shook from the memory of that horrid man. "He… He's…" Naruto looked down at the ground and made his voice barely audible. "Honestly, I don't know much about him. I know he kidnapped me when I was little and he… I guess you'd say… experimented on me…" Naruto took a deep breath and lifted his finger to point at his eye. "I don't know what he did but soon after I discovered my eyes could change colour, and then he used me to… well…" Naruto looked Kurama dead in the eyes and a small smile graced his features. "… Kill people."

Kurama stayed still, he didn't even blink. He just processed the information he had been told. Then he scoffed, "… damn humans…" he whispered as he turned away from Naruto.

"Are we still heading to that guild?" Kurama asked.

Naruto gained his composure and stood up; he walked infront of Kurama and nodded. "Of course."

**XxXxXx**

_At the Fairy Tail Guild._

"LEVY!" A blue haired girl turned around and was faced with two men bombarding her with questions. She let out a sigh and held up a hand in front of the two men.

"Jet, Droy, what is it?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Both Jet and Droy simultaneously thought 'cute~'. Jet stopped and looked at Levy seriously.

"We heard a rumour!" He started.

"That he's here!" Droy finished.

"Who's here?" Levy asked with genuine curiosity.

"That guy that we-" They spoke simultaneously but were cut off when they saw a very familiar looking blonde boy opening the guild doors. He wore a foxy smile and cerulean met hazel ones.

"Is that-?" Levy began to say.

"Yep" Droy said

"No doubt about it." Jet added.

Naruto looked around the room and found a very familiar trio. His gaze landed on a pair of hazel eyes and his grin got bigger. Levy felt a small blush appear on her cheeks, but quickly tried to hide it.

"The famous Shadow Gear!" Naruto yelled as he walked closer towards the trio. Jet and Droy wore smiles of their own while Levy looked stunned.

The other Fairy Tail members began to watch with curiosity as they discovered the newcomer.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jet asked with a smile.

"I'm here to ask for some help." Naruto responded as he kept staring a Levy.

"H-Help?" Levy asked quietly.

"That's right." The blonde said as he nodded. He looked around and noticed other guild members staring at him quizzically. 'Is it always like this?' He wondered.

"Naruto-" Kurama began.

"Naruto?" Levy said as she tried to figure out where that voice came from, she looked to the floor and noticed a red fox and she couldn't help but think it looked cute. "Aw, is this little guy yours?" Levy asked as she began to pat the fox's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The blonde spoke sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I don't appreciate being looked down upon, human." Kurama said while letting out a growl. Levy immediately stopped patting the fox and looked at Naruto then back to the fox, then back towards Naruto.

"He… he can talk…?" Levy asked and backed away in shock.

"Yep, I have no idea how though." Naruto responded with a smile.

"O-okay, by the way he said Naruto right? Who's Naruto?" Levy asked.

"Oh, ah, I guess, that'd be me…" Naruto responded while pointing to himself.

"Hey who's this guy?" A man with white hair and a tall and muscular build asked as walked over towards the group of four.

"Oh, hi Elfman. This is... Naruto." Jet said as he gestured towards the blonde.

"He seems manly." Elfman said as he looked at the blonde.

"Ah thanks, I guess." Naruto responded with confusion in his voice.

"Naruto, we need to talk to the master of this guild, right?" Kurama spoke as he noticed Naruto beginning to forget why they originally came here.

Naruto nodded in response. "That's right. Levy, are we able to speak to the master of this guild?"

"Sure, let me ask Mirajane if he's back." Levy replied as she went off towards the bar.

She quickly came back and informed Naruto to walk up the stairs and he'll be in the room marked _'office'_.

Naruto quickly thanked the group and headed towards the room where the master should be.

He knocked on the door and heard someone say "come in", so he opened the door and found a short old man sitting in a chair with orange clothes and an orange and blue stripped hat.

"Master Makarov?" The blonde asked.

"Hm, who are you?" The master asked with confusion.

"My name is Naruto and I seek your help." Naruto asked and he bowed slightly.

"What is your request?" The master asked.

"I'm… looking for someone." Naruto spoke with slight hesitation.

The master remained composed.

"And why would you need my help?" The master asked once again.

"… A while back I was helped by some of your mages, Shadow Gear, they offered to help me but I refused, after a while I realised that without any clue where to start nor someone to help me, the best thing I could do was ask people if they know anything and the best place for information would be a guild." Naruto said as he looked at the master, he seemed to be deep in thought but then looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You use magic, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will help you with information if you can offer something back in return."

"Like what, money?"

"No, no, what would you say about becoming a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"… A what…?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Become a mage, there's no better way to find information than this. I will tell you everything I know that might benefit in finding this person, and you'd be able to find out more information from various people in other towns. What do you think?"

The blonde thought about what the master had told him and thought it was a great idea until an image flashed into his mind. 'Lucy, she was a Fairy Tail mage right? I don't understand her, she reminds me so much of someone I used to know, yet I can't remember her… maybe, she knows something… I guess it won't hurt to find out.'

Naruto bit his lip and he looked into the masters eyes, he saw determination, and… kindness? He thought about the deal for the next couple of minutes in silence until he nodded his head.

"Alright… I'll do it." The blonde said as the masters eyes lit up and he wore a smile.

"Excellent, welcome to Fairy Tail."

**XxXxXx**

**Phew! Done. Sorry if this chapter is short. Hopefully the battle scene were good, I'm not great at doing battle scenes. **

**(Just to clear something up) Lucy remembers Naruto because he looks really similar to when he was a child and there would be paintings and pictures of Naruto so she sees the similarities in the two. She of course is not 100% sure but she believes he's not dead so to find someone who looks like her lost brother, she can't help but feel like she's found him. Naruto doesn't entirely remember Lucy, but he has memories of her and his mother (and because they look so much alike) he remembers her, but not sure how. **

**(Also) With Naruto's personality it always borders from his natural personality and the one Danzo made him have. So at points he will act like how he wants and other points he can become ruthless or 'inhuman' as Danzo taught him to be. **

**Xuan Tian Shang Ti: I might introduce Sai later on and I guess it'd be placed after the Uchiha Massacre.**

**Divebomb Crow: This story takes place at around the beginning of the anime just before the Phantom Lord arc takes place.**


End file.
